venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep. 2 - Evil Tree Pigs!
'Let's Play A Minecraft Tale Ep.2 - Evil Tree Pigs! '''is a video serving as the second episode in A Minecraft Tale featuring Venturian and ImmortalKyodai. It was uploaded on January 31, 2013. Official Description ''"My sister and I begin on our journey through the world of Minecraft! Adventure awaits, as does many many perils. Watch as we stumble our way through the Minecraft life." Plot Summary Jordan and Cierra are up in the morning only to find a creeper pressed against Birchwood's front door. The two reference their past adventure, in which they ventured out to a village where they were both killed. They vowed to return and help the local Squidarians, but Jordan wonders why they would go help them since they wiped out an entire Tree Pig city. Cierra responds by telling him that the Tree Pigs were evil. They decide to return to help the villagers, but just as they leave Birchwood, the creeper explodes, destroying the two front doors and the porch. Jordan tells Cierra to abandon the house, and they run off into the desert, only after Jordan takes the door. Soon, the two stumble across a lone Tree Pig. Jordan tells Cierra that the entire continent is called Pigaria, and the capital is, of course, Pigaria as well, naming its mailing address Pigaria, Pigaria. As they continue, Jordan spots an armed Tree Pig scout, and then finds the Tree Pig army. As the two run to escape from the Tree Pigs, Jordan discovers the Lake Chickens, who were sent to aid them in their search, as well as their castle. When Cierra asks why she can't find the Lake Chickens, Jordan announces that he was told where to go by the Frogmen of the Swamp, to which no one has ever seen one before. Cierra soon arrives at the Lake Chicken Castle, and the two enter the fortress since the Lake Chickens won't be able to hold off the Tree Pigs for long. As a way of repayment to the Lake Chickens out of thanks, Jordan and Cierra decide that they will clear it out, since it appears to have been captured by the Tree Pigs, or some other foe. The two enter the fortress with Jordan saying that he hopes nothing nasty is in there. With cautious steps, the heroes inch closer into the fortress. Cierra said that Skeleton Katniss or some of her people are in here, since Katniss is still mad at Cierra about what she did during their last meeting. She then tells Jordan that she found a total of three levers, and Jordan rushes to her location. Jordan enters a tunnel where Cierra is standing and, as he runs down the corridor, Cierra pulls the switches, triggering hidden arrow launchers. Suddenly, a volley of arrows fire and a few hit Jordan, who yells for Cierra to shut them off. However, he accidentally steps on a redstone path, sending more arrows right at him. He is able, though, to gather all of the loot inside the chest that is hidden inside the secret room, which consists of diamonds, bones, rotten flesh, gold, and iron. The two race from the death trap after claiming the treasure, and on the way out find a lone Lake Chicken entering the fortress to reclaim it. Cierra spots another in the lake outside of the fortress, swimming, and she jumps in. As he runs off, Jordan says, "A part of me hopes she doesn't come up for air." As she gets out of the pond, Jordan recounts their adventures of the day, saying that it was a successful day: they have escaped the Tree Pigs, found the Lake Chickens, liberated their fort, gotten the treasure, and are on their way to find a home for the night. The siblings run across a field of plains, catching sight of a handful of Tree Pigs at the edge of the woods, as well as a small attack force of Lake Chickens in the fields, waiting for them. They soon spot a village, but it is not the one they are looking for. As they run for it, Jordan tells Cierra that he can craft a diamond sword with his diamonds he found at the fortress, to which she agrees. Once they enter the village, Jordan meets two conversing Squidarians - but then sees a pair of Tree Pigs prancing atop their homes' roofs. A small band of Lake Chickens are below it, waiting for the pigs. As they jump down, Jordan chases one of the pigs with a single arrow he has, while Cierra combats the other Tree Pig. After they kill their foes, they return to the village's center, but they spy two more Tree Pigs. In a bit of combat, they dispatch the pigs, and soon enter the Mayor of Squidaria's house, where Jordan crafts two diamond swords for both he and Cierra. The two then return outside, where Jordan watches from a rooftop as Cierra battles a trio of zombies. As they jump down, they see numerous foes; Skeleton Katniss, her comrades, the zombies, spiders, and the likes. Even though she is able to kill Katniss, Cierra is murdered by one of the spiders, and, as it turns day, Jordan is able to survive. He then sets out on his quest to return to Birchwood, where they will reunite with one another. As he runs, he discovers the field of plains that the Frogmen of the Swamp told him to go to, and he begins his adventure to Birchwood. Appearances Real-Life Appearances * Cierra Frye * Jordan Frye Fictional Appearances * Assassin Sheep (First appearance) * Cierra * Creepers * Frogmen of the Swamp (Mentioned only) * Guardian Sheep (Mentioned only) * Jordan * Lake Chickens (First appearance) * Mayor of Squidaria (First appearance) * Skeleton Katniss * Skeletons * Spiders * Squidarians * Tree Pigs * Zombies Locations * Birchwood * Pigaria (Mentioned only) * Squidaria (First appearance) Notes *This is the second episode of A Minecraft Tale, but was uploaded before episode one. Category:Videos Category:Minecraft videos Category:A Minecraft Tale episodes Category:Episodes Category:2013 videos